1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal sensing tap gestures of tapping an object and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, terminals may be divided into a mobile terminal and stationary terminal. In addition, mobile terminals may be divided into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal. As such functions become more diversified, the mobile terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. The mobile terminal is thus a multimedia player or device.
However, because the mobile terminal now includes so many different functions, it is often difficult to operate and the user interfaces are limited in nature.